Harry Potter Descendant of Ben and Mal
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Lily was not born to the Evans. She is only British by birth place. Lily is the daughter of King Ben,and Queen Mal. Harry goes from a cupboard under the stair to a wizard to finding out that he is a Prince,and that he has grandparent,and Great Grandparents who are alive. Watch out Voldemort for the Descendants are going to be after you. Pairing see inside. HpxDescendantxMarvel
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Descendant of Ben,and Mal**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Descendants/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxDaphnexOCxOCxTonksxFleur

DougxEvie BenxMal JamesxLily CharlusxDorea

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. FemThor.

OC 1 is the great Granddaughter of the Sorcerer's apprentice Morgana Lefay and Hades,and Elsa and Attina. OC 2 is the great granddaughter of Ariel and Prince Eric,and Hercules and Megara. )

 **Gringotts leads to Harry discovering his royal Heritage,Meeting his Mothers real godparents,and King Ben and Queen Mal's reaction.**

" before we take you down to his vault. He is required by your laws to take a heritage test to reveal any other vaults that he has claim to.",said the Goblin Teller as Griphook lead Harry,and Hagrid down a long cavernous hallway to a door that says heritage testing. Griphook knocked on the door.

"Enter",said an old wise voice. Harry,Hagrid,and Griphook enter a large chamber room with a stone bowl in the middle of the room.

"I am Elder Yora Daka.",said an old goblin who to Harry looked like Yoda from pictures he saw in book that he read while hiding from Dudley, and his gang.

"We need to take a drop of your blood in to his very special potion. It will reveal not only the titles that you inherit ,but also your great grandparent,grandparents,parents,ablities ,and soul mates including imporant in-laws. The knife is charmed to instantly heal you after the cut.",said Yora Daka in a kind manner like a grandfather talking to his grandchild. Harry took the knife drawing a drop of blood,and added the drop into the potion. The potion turned gold as a beam of light hit large parchment on the wall.

 _Prince Hadrian James Potter_

 _Titles_

 _Prince of United States of Auradon (Maternial)_

 _Prince of Asgard (Maternial)_

 _Lord Potter (Paternial)_

 _Heir Black (Paternial,and Godfather)_

 _Lord Gryffindor (Paternial)_

 _Lord Ravenclaw (Paternial)_

 _Lord Pervelle (Paternial)_

 _Lord Slytherin (by Conquest)_

 _Lord Malfoy (By Conquest ,and binding charm made by former Lord Voldemort)_

 _Lord Rosier (See Malfoy)_

 _Lord Crabbe (See Malfoy)_

 _Lord Goyle (See Malfoy)_

 _Lord Lestrange (See Malfoy)_

 _Parents_

 _Lord James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Princess Lillian Belle Malficent Potter neeAuradon aka Torrun Odindottir aka by Thor Odinson by Mortals (Alive in Asgard memories blocked by Lord Odin)_

 _Paternial Grandparents_

 _Lord Charlus Arturus Potter (Deceased Killed by Severus Snape)_

 _Lady Dorea Cassiopea Potter nee Black (Deceased Killed by Severus Snape)_

 _Maternial Grandparents_

 _King Ben Auradon (Alive in the United states of Auradon)_

 _Queen Malficent Auradon (Alive in the United states of Auradon)_

 _Lord Odin Borson (Alive in Asgard)_

 _Lady Frigga (Alive in Asgard)_

 _Paternial Great Grandparents_

 _Lord Hector Mordred Potter (Desceased Natural causes)_

 _Lady Lillian Potter nee Longbottom (Desceased natural causes)_

 _Cygus Black (Deceased natural causes)_

 _Violetta Bustrode (Deceased natural causes)_

 _Maternial Great Grandparents_

 _Former King Adam Auradon aka the Beast (Alive in the United States of Auradon)_

 _Former Queen Belle Auradon aka Beauty (Alive in the United States of Auradon)_

 _Malficent (Alive currently a lizard In the United States of Auradon)_

 _Lord Bor Burison (deceased)_

 _Abilities_

 _Natural Dracotounge (Partial Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Asgardian Strength (Blocked by Odin)_

 _Asgardian Edurance (Blocked by Odin)_

 _Asgardian Longevity (Blocked by Odin partial unblocked by lord Voldemort's Killing curse)_

 _Natural Animagus forms Herbidan Black ,and Scottish Stag (Blocked by Severus Snape0_

 _Natural Potion Genius (Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Natural Transfiguration genius (Blocked by Severus Snape)_

 _Natural Technomancy Genius_

 _Natural Ancient Runes genius (Blocked by Odin)_

 _All-tounge (blocked by Odin partial unblocked by Lord Voldemort)_

 _Auradonian Delay aging (When reach adulthood a hundred year of time equal ten years of physical age)_

 _Soulmates_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Padma Patil (Famous relative Great grandfather Mowgli Patil Known to Muggleborns as Mowgli for the Jungle Book)_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Nimue Lefay-Arendelle (Famous relative Great Grandmother Morgana Le fay,Elsa of Arendelle,Atina of grandfather Hades lord of the Underworld Great Great grandfather Triton of Atlantica,Chronus Great great grandmother Rhea, Athena of Atlantica)_

 _Hebe Athena Erikson-Olympian (Famous Relative great Grandmother Ariel of Atlantica,Megara great grandfather Erik Erikson ,Hercules Olympian Great Great Grand Father Zeus king of Olympus ,Triton of Atlantica Great great Grandmother Hera queen of Olympus,Athena of Atlantica Great great great grandfather Chronos Great Great great grandmother Rhea)_

"Griphook send a owl to the Ambassador to Auradon. In the message say that we discovered the lost princess. ",said Yora Daka causing Griphook to run out of the room. Yora Daka turned then to the paled duo.

"Why are you two so surprised?",asked Yora Daka

"I can't believe that little Harry is getting married to Morgana's great granddaughter or the fact that he is prince.",said Hagrid

"What does it mean by Conquest and by binding charm?",asked Harry

"You see by Conquest is the easiest to explain. When you defeated the dark lord as a baby you claim his titles. By binding charm is because the Dark Lord binded his servants souls,and lines to him in service. So when you defeated the Dark Lord you became the lord of all of his servants houses.",said Yora Daka as a group of armored goblins were dragging a family of blonds through the hall.

"What are you doing flith? I am Lord Malfoy.",demanded a tall blond hair man

"No you are not. Your being charged for stealing from Lord Malfoy's vault.",said one of the armor goblins.

"Do you have any questions about your family?",asked Yora Daka

"Yes how on Earth are the Norse gods real,and secondly how can I have three sets of grandparents?",asked Harry

"The Norse gods have been in existance since the universe began. They just withdrew from the rest of the Nine worlds just little over a thousand years ago. As for the question about the two maternial grandparents. Most likely your mother as Torrun was reincarnated as punishment in to a newborn baby to King Ben,and Queen Mal.",said Yora Daka

"Do you know anything about Harry's family?",asked Hagrid

"While a balance for Harry's vaults are being made. These two movies relate to Harry's great grandparents.",said Yora Daka as he held to Dvds in his hands one that said Sleeping Beauty,and the other that said Beauty and the Beast.

Meanwhile as Hagrid,and Harry began to watch on Beauty and the Beast on a goblin enchanted tv,and dvd player. At the Auradon Embassy,Ambassador Doug the son of Dopey the dwarf and his wife Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen was having lunch with some of their friends from Auradon ,and Professor Dumbledore. As an owl dropped a letter in front of Ambassador Doug.

"What's in the letter Doug?",asked Jay the son of Jafar.

"The goblins discovered that Lillian was here all along. Her son just took a inheritance test ,and it revealed that she has a son that is alive.",said Doug

"May ask who is Lillian,and who is the son?",asked Professor Dumbledore

"Lillian is the daughter of our best friends, King Ben,and Queen Mal. Mal gave birth to her on a trip to London where Lillian was kidnapped by someone. Lillian is also Evie,Jay,Charlos,Lonnie,and my goddaughter. As for the son the goblins say it's Harry James Potter.",said Doug which caused Dumbledore to spit out the water that he was drinking.

"May I go with you to meet him?",asked Dumbledore.

"Only if you agree with our governments request to allow magical students from Auradon to attend Hogwarts.",said Evie

"Yes send me the list of names later.",said Dumbledore

"We will go as soon as I send a letter to Ben,and Mal.",said Doug as he wrote a letter to the King ,and Queen. He handed the letter to Fawkes the phoenix who flamed away with the letter. They then flooed to Gringotts where a goblin met them ,and lead them to where Harry and Hagrid were. When they open the door the people from Auradon heard some very familar music.

 _"Be our guest."_ ,sang a cartoon candlestick

"I remember the first time I heard that song.",said Jay

"Yeah Doug was both cute and funny with his dancing during the song."said Evie causing a blush on Doug.

"Ah Ambassador Doung it is good to see you again.",said Yora Daka

"Yes it is honorable elder.",said Doug as he bowed to Yora Daka

"Who are you guys?",asked Harry

"I am Ambassador Doug of Auradon. This is my wife Evie. Our friends Jay,and Carlos De Vil. We are good friends with your grandparents,and we were also your mothers godparents.",said Doug

" I have a question . Who are your parents? Because we were watching about Harry's great grandparents.",asked Hagrid.

"Well my mom is the Evil Queen, Doug's father is Dopey the Dwarf,Jay's father is the sorcerer Jafar,and Carlos' mother is Cruella De Vil.",said Evie.

"Hagrid, we will take Harry to get his school supplies.",said Doug

"That is okay. Meet me over at the Pet shop I need to get Harry a birthday present.",said Hagrid as a goblin lead him out of the room.

Meanwhile in Auradon in the Palace of King Ben ,and Queen Mal. Mal was sitting in their bedroom looking depressed. Not noticing that her husband walked in to the room.

"What is wrong Mal?",asked Ben startling Mal.

"I was just thinking about Lillian .",said Mal sadly.

"32 years that she was kidnapped from the nursery at the hospital.",said Ben sadden as well.

"All because I decided to go with you to meet the Queen of United Kingdoms,and the moron of a minister of magic.",said Mal as Fawkes flamed in to the room dropping the letter he was carrying in front of Ben.

"What is it Ben?",asked Mal after Ben open, and read the letter.

"We have a grandson.",said Ben with tears in his eyes.

"A grandson so Lillian is alive.",said Mal.

"Yes, and no. The Goblins said that Lillian was a goddess who was incarnated as punishment of some kind.",said Ben

"But the only Olympians who caused problems are on the Isle of the Lost.",said Mal.

"Different pantheon,but Doug want us to come to England before September First to meet him.",said Ben

"Get your parents,and lets go.",said Mal as she started to pack a suit case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Descendant of Ben,and Mal**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Descendants/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxDaphnexOCxOCxTonksxFleur

DougxEvie BenxMal JamesxLily CharlusxDorea

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. FemThor.

OC 1 is the great Granddaughter of the Sorcerer's apprentice Morgana Lefay and Hades,and Elsa and Attina. OC 2 is the great granddaughter of Ariel and Prince Eric,and Hercules and Megara. )

 **Ben,Mal,Adam,and Belle meet Harry,Finishing shopping, McGonagall and Dumbledore go over the new additional students from Auradon,and a surprise when moving James' body .**

"Hurry up Belle you don't need to pack the entire Libary to meet our great grand cub.",said Adam the former king of Auradon,and the former Beast.

"Oh hush you. I am just packs some of my favorites for our grandson to read.",said Belle as she playfully slap Adam's arm before leaving the room entering the main hall where Mal and Ben were waiting with Fawkes the Phoenix.

"So how are we getting to London ?",asked Adam

"Fawkes the Phoenix with flame travel us to Gringotts bank. There we will meet most likely our only link to Lillian. We will be doing some school shopping for him. Harry is going to be attending the same school that Lillian attended.",said Ben as he grabbed one of Fawkes tail feathers. The rest of them grabbed one of Fawke's feathers as well. Then Fawkes erupted in a firey flash. The group appeared in the main lobby of Gringotts bank where Jay was waiting for them.

"Jay where is our grandson?",asked Mal

"He went down to his trust vault with Evie,and Carlos. I came up here to meet you guys here. Doug is making a list of magical kids in Auradon for Professor Dumbledore to add to the first year list with a extended due date.",said Jay as Evie ,Harry,and Carlos came out of a hallway. Mal began to become teary eye when she was Harry.

"Mal ,Ben,former king Adam,and former queen Belle,may I introduce you to your grandson,and great grandson Harry James Potter. Harry I want to introduce your mother's real parents King Ben and Queen Mal,and your great grandparents the former King Adam,and Queen Belle.",said Evie encouraging Harry to go to his family with a kind voice.

"You have our daughter's eyes.",said Mal as she hugged Harry who flinched at the hug which was noticed by Ben,Adam,and Belle.

"It is nice to meet you sir ,and ma'am",said Harry

"You don't have to call us sir or ma'am. You can call us grandma,and grandpa.",said Mal

"Doug I want Harry's father body to be buried in the royal graveyard in Auradon.",said Ben when Doug came in to the room.

"I will get that done. I will send for Fairy Godmother,Balthazar Blake,Madam Suliman,and Howl Pendragon for magical examination,and for transport.",said Doug

"Okay how do you guys want to split up he shopping?",asked Ben

"How about Belle,and Mal take care of the books,and Potion ingredientsm while we take Harry to go get the wand,and his robes?",suggested Adam

"Thats sounds like a good plan.",said Belle as she started to head to Florish and Blots.

"No more than two sets,dear.",said Adam

"Why did you say no more then two sets?",asked Harry

"Your great grandmother is a bit of Bibliophile. I love her with all my heart,but I think her third place in her heart of love until you were discovered is books.",said Adam with a hearty laugh as Ben lead him,and Harry to Madam Malkin's robes.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts in the office of Minevera McGonagall. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter.",said McGonagall as she was sorting throught the acceptence letters. Albus Dumbledore enter the door.

"I have some more names for the first years.",said Albus

"Foreign students or Muggleborn?",asked McGonagall

"Foreign,but some could be considered Muggleborns,alot of halfbloods,and a few purebloods. They are all from the United states of Auradon.",said Albus.

"Auradon! Why would they send us students?",asked McGonagall

"Although we didn't know it ,but we did teach their crowned princess eleven years ago.",said Albus.

"Who was she?,asked McGonagall

"Why Lily Potter nee Evans aka Auradon.",said Albus as he pulled out a lemon drop from his pocket.

"You mean that Lily was a princess then that means.",said McGonagall.

"Yes that means that young Harry is a prince. From what Ambassador Doug said it may be possible that Harry could be king by his sixth year.",said Albus

"I hope you are planning to real in Serverus,because if you don't he will be heading to their Isle of the Lost by the first potion class.",said McGonagall.

"I will ,but I am already feeling out for a new potion master anyway.",said Albus.

"So who am I adding to the list to be sorted?",asked McGonagall

"Here is the list.",said Albus as he handed it her.

 _Auradon Magical students coming to Hogwarts_

 _Nimue Arendale-Lefay (halfblood,Quarter Mermaid Known magical relations Her maternial Grandmother Morgana Lefay,her maternial Grandfather Hades,her other maternial Grandmothers Elsa Arendale,and Attina maternial great grandfather Triton of Atlantica. Mothers Morngause Arendale-Lefay,and Iduna Arendale-Lefay)(in a uncomplete soulbond with Harry James Potter-Auradon,Hermione Granger,Padma Patil,Nymphadora Tonks,Fleur Delcour,and Hebe Erikson-Olympian)_

 _Hebe Erikson-Olympian (Halfblood quarter Olympian quarter mermaid Known magical relative Her maternial great grandfather Zeus,and Triton of Atlantica. Her maternial great grandmother Hera. Her maternial grandmother Ariel maternial grandfather Hercules. Her mother Melody Erikson and Hebe Hera Olympian)_

 _Henry Horvath (Halfblood Known magical Relatives Paternial grandfather Maxim Horvath,and father Hector Horvath)_

 _Chan Lok (Halfblood Known magical Relatives Paternial grandfather Shan Lok,and Father Ku Lok)_

 _Rose Long (Halfblood Dragon,and half Mermaid. Known Magical Relatives her Paternial family famously her grandfather Jake Long sr. the American dragon,and her maternial family most famously her great grandfather Triton of Atlantica.)_

 _Rayna Maza-Renard-Slade(halfblood one eight Fae known magical relatives Her maternial great grandmother Lady Titania. Her grandmother Janine 'Fox' Renard-Maza)_

 _Mera Mim-Williams (Pureblood Know magical Her maternial Grandmothers Abigail Williams,and Madam Mim. Her Maternial Grandfather The headless horseman. her mothers Sarah Mim-Williams,and Mary Mim-Williams)_

 _Larry Poppins(Halfblood Known magical relations His paternial grandmother Mary Poppins. His father Barty Poppins)_

 _Issac Slade (Halfblood quarter Fae Known magical relation his paternial grandmother the Fairy Godmother. His paternial grandfather unknown. His father Timothy son of the fairy godmother.)_

 _Milo Thatch-Winston (Halfblood Known magical relations the Atlantean royal family.)_

"Albus, the first name is the granddaughter of MORGANA LE-FAY!",shouted McGonagall.

"Yes and another is the great grandaughter of Titania.",said Albus.

Meanwhile at the cemetery of Godric Hollows a quartet of people were at a pair of graves.

"So this is the grave of Princess Lillian's husband.",said Balthazar Blake.

"It is we need to get the grave dug out in order to inspect the body to move.",said Madam Suliman who was sitting in her wheelchair.

"Well here we go. **Bibbidi bobbidi boo."** ,said Fairy Godmother as she waved her wand ,and a marble coffin lifted out of the ground. Balthazar,and Howl open the coffin to see a perfectly peserved body.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't his body be bones by now?",asked Howl

"Yes Howl ,and the coroner screwed up.",said Madam Suliman

"What do you mean Suliman?",asked Fairy Godmother.

"I am sensing a faint pulse which wouldn't be in a dead person,but in some one who is under a sleeping curse or in a coma.",said Suliman.

"And the only way to break a sleeping curse is true loves kiss.",said Howl.

"So he is going to remain like that until Princess Lillian aka Princess Torrun gets her memory. But one thing is bugging me.",said Balthazar

"What is that?",asked Howl

"Wasn't he said to be hit by the killing curse?",asked Balthazar

"He was ,but some one with powers simular to that of Zeus of Olympus overwrote the curse's effect.",said Suliman


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Descendant of Ben,and Mal**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Descendants/Marvel

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxDaphnexOCxOCxTonksxFleurxOCxOCxOC

OcxLavender Brown OcxSu Li

DougxEvie BenxMal JamesxLily CharlusxDorea

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Fan casting Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann,and Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop. FemThor.

OC 1 is the great Granddaughter of the Sorcerer's apprentice Morgana Lefay and Hades,and Elsa and Attina. OC 2 is the great granddaughter of Ariel and Prince Eric,and Hercules and Megara. )

 **Doug versus Fudge,Dursley's royal arrest,Harry's birthday Celebration Auradon Style,and making best friends**

In the office of Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic.

"Your numbskull coroner caused your people to bury James Potter the husband of Princess Lillian ALIVE!",said Doug although he shouted the last part.

"What do you mean alive?",asked Fudge

"Some outside force changed the effect of the killing curse to turn it in to a sleeping curse. Madam Suliman who was part of group of sorcerers from Auradon that I sent for to transport James' body to Auradon for burial in the royal graveyard noticed that James has a faint pulse. DEAD MEN HAVE NO PULSE!",shouted Doug

"Stacy send for the autopsy report on the Potter murder.",said Fudge to his assistant after about five minutes a file appeared.

"I want the coroner brought up on charges. They may be tried by our country,but they will be punished by Auradon.",said Doug.

"I am signing the warrant for the previous coroner ,and now senior undersecretary Delores Umbridge.",said Fudge.

Meanwhile at number Four,Privet Drive.

"It is nice that the freak is gone.",said Vernon as Petunia poured him a tall glass of brandy .

"I just wished that giant freak didn't give Dudley dumpkins that dreadful freaky tail.",said Petunia as the fronted door busted down as several armed swat officers marched in to the house.

"What in the bloody world are you doing in my house?",demanded Vernon as a Swat Officer grabbed him

"Unhand my husband, you brutes!",shouted Petunia

"Quite you. Your under arrest all of you.",said the Swat officer handcuffing Petunia.

"What are the charges? I have a right to know what I am being charged with!",shouted Vernon as a door of limo with small union jack flags opened as the Queen of England got out causing the neighbor who were watching whating gasp.

"We are charging you Vernon Dursley for Abuse of a minor,abuse of a royal,aiding in Kidnapping of Royal,and tax evasion. Petunia Dursley is charged with abuse of a minor,abuse of a royal,and two counts of aiding of a kidnapping of a royal. Dudley Dursley is charged with assault of a royal.",said the Queen

"Who is this so called royal?",demanded Vernon in rage as the swat officer slapped him upside the head.

"Our royal cousin, Prince Hadrian James Potter of United States of Auradon,and Crown Princess Lillian Belle Malficent Potter Nee Auradon.",said the Queen.

"No way that freak is a prince!",bellowed Vernon causing the Swat officer to hit him upside the head.

"We are sending you to the Auradonian's for punishment which they already selected the punishment being banished to the Isle of the Lost there equalitive of a super maximum prison. All of your money,properties ,and material belongings will be given to Our royal cousin as a peace offering,and a way to heal from the abuse you inflicted on to him. Take them away.",said the Queen as the swats loaded the struggling Dursleys in to a swat van that was heading to a prison transport. Evie,Carlos,and Jay were watching and recording the entire scene.

Meanwhile in United States of Auradon Harry was being shown his room which is a massive room with a large bed, a private balcony that had a view of the Isle of the lost,a large flat screen tv,and every current video game system.

"I don't deserve all of this.",said Harry which cause Ben to put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You do for a couple of reasons. One you are a prince. Two you deserve some fun after dealing with who you grew up with. Three we missed eleven years of spoiling you rotten like any grandparents should. Why don't you spend some time to get use to your room,and come down to the ball room in about a hour or so?",said Ben as Mal,and himself walked out the room. Harry open the cage of the owl that Hagrid gave him as a birthday present.

"I think I need to come up with name for you. How about Hedwig?",asked Harry to the owl who flewed to one bed post,and nodded her head. Harry lied down on his new bed thinking about how his life has changed in the last two days. After checking the alarm clock on the nightstand noticing that an hour went by. Harry got up ,and headed out the door. He walked through the castle looking at the various portaits. Harry reached the doors of the ball room. Harry heard whispering behind the doors. Harry open the door to reveal a massive group of people in the ballroom. There was a massive banner that read welcome to Auradon,and happy birthday Prince Harry.

"Surprise!",shouted everyone as Ben,Mal,Adam,and Belle walked up to Harry.

"What? How did you guys get this put together so quickly?",asked Harry

"We decide to give you birthday party worthy of a prince,and combined it with a welcome home party. So we contacted some of our friends to organized this party.",said Belle

"Yeah we got the Genie of the Lamp, and his son Ali organizing tonight's firework display. We hired Tiana's restaurant to cater along with Chief Louie to add some more seafood based variety,and got Chef Bouche out of retirement to bake the cake. We got Louis the Alligator to preform with his band. Also Cinderella,Jasmine,and Elsa some of your great grandmother's best friends help organized the decorations. We invited the kids from Auradon who are going to Hogwarts so you can get to know some more people who are going to school with you this year, and the next couple of years.",said Adam as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know what to say.",said Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Just go and enjoy your self. Try to makes some friends Harry.",said Belle as Adam motion to the band to start playing some music. Harry headed towards some kids playing some kind of game that look like pool ,but they didn't have any pool stick. They were pointing a finger at the white ball that began to move.

"What are you guys playing?",asked Harry

"Magical pool, do you want to play?",asked a black hair boy with green eyes.

"Sure,my name is Harry. What are your guys is names?",asked Harry

"I am Henry Hovath. This is Chan Lok, Nimue Arendale-Lefay, Hebe Erikson-Olympia,Rose Long,Rayna Maza-Renard-Slade,Issac Slade,Jazz of the Lamp,Elinor Dunbroch-McGuffin,and Cindy Charming.",said the black hair boy as he introduce an Asian with gold eyes as Chan Lok,a red hair girl with blond streaks as Nimue,Hebe is a blond hair girl, Rose is a blond hair girl with brown streaks in her hair,Rayna was a red hair girl with blue eyes,Issac was a black hair boy with blue eyes that seem to plusing with power behind them, Jazz was a black hair girl with a light blue tint to her sking,Elinor was a red hair girl with brown eyes,and Cindy was a blond hair girl with blue eyes.

"So how do you guys play this game?",asked Harry

"It is easy. You point one finger at the white ball,and using only your magic to shove the ball at the other balls trying to get your style of balls in to the holes.",said Cindy

"So are all you guys going to Hogwarts?",asked Harry

"Yes,but Jazz,Elinor,and Cindy are starting next year.",said Chan Lok

"So who wants to go first?",asked Henry

"How about we let the birthday boy go first,and a couple of us go get some snacks.",suggested Rose

"That sounds like a good plan. How about you play with him, Henry since you can teach him better while Rayna,and myself go get all of us some thing to eat. Any preferences?",asked Nimue

"Some beignets before Big Daddy Lebouf eats them all.",said Hebe

"I would like some stuff crab.",said Chan Lok

"I would love some gumbo.",said Jazz

"I would like some chocolate before you eat it all.",said Cindy

"I will go help you.",said Issac

"I would like some cajun style shrimp.",said Elinor

"I would like some of the grilled clams. What about you Harry?",asked Henry

"I don't know.",said Harry

"We will get you a sample plate.",said Issac.

"So who is going first?",asked Chan Lok.

"Harry will go first while I instruct him. Harry point your pointer finger at the white ball. Then channel some of your magic through your finger in a pushing motion.",said Henry which Harry did getting some of the colored balls in some of the pockets.

"I did it.",said Harry

"Good job Harry. My turn .",said Henry as Issac,Nimue,and Rayna returned.

"So who are your guys famous relatives?",asked Harry

"My paternial grandfather is Maxim Horvath a highly powerful Morganian Sorcerer,and my grandmother on my dad side is Helga Sinclair, the former second in command of Lt. Rouke during the Atlantis Expedition. On my mother side my grandfather is Kristoff of Arendale and my grandmother is Anna of Arendale. My mom is the only magical child between her,my uncle,and my aunt. My paternial grandmother just recently got released for the Isle of the lost after King Ben discover that she betrayed her boss. I am Nimue's second cousin. My father turned good when he met my mother.",said Henry before taking his shot.

"My paternial grandfather is Su Lok a powerful Morganian Socerer,and my maternial grandfather is Shan Yu, a powerful Hun warlord. My parents turned good.",said Chan Lok

"I have multple mothers, becaused they ask Fairy Godmother to allow them to have a child together. Through my mother Morgause, I am the granddaughter of Hades,and Morgana Lefay. Through my other mother Iduna, I am the granddaughter of Elsa of Arendale,and Attina of Atlantica. My mother Morgause became good after meeting my mother Iduna,and her parents. My cousin forgot to mention that we inherited Ice magic as well as having wizarding magic. Fair warning with ice magic if we sneeze with make Snowgies which are very small mischievous snowmen that are alive.",said Nimue

"I have multiple mothers too. Through my mother Melody, I am the granddaughter of Ariel,and Eric Erikson. Through my mother Hebe, I am the granddaughter of Hercules,and Megara. I am a cousin to both Henry,and Nimue.",said Hebe as Harry took another shot.

"My paternial grandparents are Jake Long the American Dragon,and Rose Long. My mother's mother is Aquata of Atlantica. I am Nimue,and Hebe's cousin. My dad's family are shapeshifter dragons that easily change their form between dragon,and humans.",said Rose

"One of my materinal great grandmothers is Titania of the fairfolk. That is the only famous relative I can think of altough my other maternial great grandfather is a hunter by the name of Amos Slade,and my grandfather is Peter the hunter.",said Rayna

"My paternial grandmother is the Fairy Godmother. I am Rayna cousin through my mother.",said Issac

"My grandpa is the famous,fantasic,the all powerful,amazing,and all inspiring Genie of the Lamp.",said Jazz as her magic caused some fire crackers went off.

"My paternial grandparents are Prince Charming,and Cinderella. My maternial grandparents are Philip ,and Aurora. I am actually named after my grandmother.",said Cindy

"I am the granddaughter of Merida,Young McGuffin,Wee Dingwall,and his wife. I am named after my great grandmother Elinor.",said Elinor

"I think we will become good friends.",said Harry

"No, we will be the greatest group of friends that Hogwarts has ever seen.",said Henry as Ben,Adam,Belle,and Mal heard that they had tears of joy in their eyes.

Meanwhile in different realm a figure standing guard was watching the event.

'Well done my prince, your friends will be a great help against your foes.',thought the figure

(A/N Elinor, Cindy will be start Hogwarts during Harry second year. They will each have a hand in Harry defeating the Basilisk)


End file.
